


Easement

by MorbidOptimist



Series: Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines [4]
Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: Art, Comfort, Comfort No Hurt, Comic, Digital Art, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff, Hair Brushing, Lesbian Vampires, Vampires, therese is a lesbian who hasn't figured it out yet and that's the tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26984197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorbidOptimist/pseuds/MorbidOptimist
Summary: It was difficult to relax, most nights. -With so many stresses to her nightly life to constantly think about, Therese rarely allotted herself the time. It was a surprise then, when she felt soft hands at her back.
Relationships: Fledgling/Therese Voerman, Therese Voerman/Original Toreador Character(s)
Series: Vampire the Masquerade: Bloodlines [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969237
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Easement

**Author's Note:**

> (Art is mine!)

Therese hissed, a sighing, singing sound, and leaned back in her chair; her eyes shut tightly against the strains of human and bestial ires -and the many, many unending voices of the Network.

Some nights, she felt, it was all a little too much.

With so many constant stresses hounding her on the nightly, part of her wondered if the struggle was even worth it.

She pinched the bridge of her nose as she gained ground in the battle to reclaim her mind from the masses; she had _work_ to do, dammit.

-Suddenly, hands were sliding over her shoulders.

Surprised, and expecting her sister or worse, an intrusive assailant, Therese opened her eyes to find another familiar face instead. -The Toreador said nothing, but the quiet emotional warmth radiating from the easy smile kept Therese from breaking the silence, or jumping to her feet.

it was a little strange, reclining in such a manner, allowing another to loom above her so.

-But it wasn't the bulk of her father towering over her, or the precocious grin of Jeanette smiling down at her.

It was just... 

...Her friend.

Her _Dear_ Friend.

And, taking her lack of movement or response as apparent encouragement, her friend's hands moved up from her shoulders.

Confident as ever, in her ability to save herself from anything the young kindred might ever try, Therese kept herself still. 

Kate's Fingertips encircled her brows carefully, pressing against her glasses' frame, lifting them, with little difficulty; Therese supposed the action was strange enough, to spark a mild curiosity.

She didn't like being without the accessory but, as Kate tucked them gingerly into her shirthem, Therese found herself in lack of any fear or anger for their removal. 

She trusted her enough, to remain calm.

And then, as if the moment wasn't yet strange enough, the fledgling lifted her head just far enough to render her hair undone.

Her mouth almost had time enough to open before her head was against the chair once more, but now, the Toreador's hands were wrangled within her stubborn locks; in quick, fluid movements, her hair was splayed around her shoulders, loose waves threading over the rose's deft fingers, the actions feeling oddly cathartic and neatly calm.

Therese's eyes fell shut once more.

-The Network, while never gone, grew quiet.

The little rose certainly had a knack, for siphoning the troubles of reality away, she noted; allowing herself to fall deeply into the moment. 

Kate's hands combed in sections, detangled by strands.

Eventually, they worked against her scalp; pulling the tension from her thoughts until her migraine seemed dampened. 

Dull as she often estimated them to be, she felt herself grow overtaken by feelings of contented delight. -In a somewhat rare occurrence, Therese almost felt as if her Beastial nature was also enjoying existing inside her, though she supposed the bubbling feelings in her breast were Jeanette leaking through.

Not feeling the need to pinpoint anything exactly, she allowed a few vestigial echoes of humanity to escape her throat; hums and sighs airing lightly, but sincerely, for the Toreador to catch.


End file.
